Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers
Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers is the 1st episode of the SM64 Super Bloopers series, and the 1st video IronYoshi1212 ever uploaded to Youtube. Plot synopsis Mario goes around the castle and gets into all kinds of trouble and weird shenanigans. Characters *Mario *Toad *Rabbit in the Castle *Bullies *The Big Penguin Trivia *The video has captions on Youtube (they do not show up on here, though). Transcript (The video opens up with the memorable startup screen from Super Mario 64) Narrator: Welcome to Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers! (The infamous Mario Head pops up to greet everyone) Mario Head: Hello! It's a me, Mario! Narrator: Oh my gosh, it's another Mario Head Youtube Poop! Not really. Mario Head: (give a really goofy laugh. The Stars soon land on him) Whaa! Huh? Ooh, I look stoned... (The start button is pushed, and the Profile menu is brought up. Mario A is selected, followed by an "Okway-Dokway!") Mario: Hello there everyone! It's a me, Mario! welcome to Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers by IronYoshi1212! IronYoshi: (as the Cameraman) Which is... right here... playing... recording... all that crap. Mario: (does a somersault) Whee! Uh, let's go in the castle. I wanna go do something. (clears throat) (Mario enters the castle, which is very bright.) Mario: AAAHH! Mama Mia! It's so bright in here. Toad, can you fix the light? (moves back a little) He's a ghost. (moves back slightly again) AAAAAAHHHH Ghost! Let's look up here. (looks up at the ceiling and activates one of the Secret Levels) I'm gonna take... uh... some pot. (makes a slurping noise. No, seriously. He is then transported to the Secret Level) Whoa, where am I?! Wheee! Mysterious Voice: Enemy fire at 5-o-clock! Mario: Oh crap! It's not even 5-o-clock, is it? (gets "shot down") WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH mayday Mayday MAYDAY!!! (returns to the castle) OOF! Well that was really hard go place back there. Let's see... I need to go someplace really exciting! (falls off ledge) HAAAH! (he soon enters the basement) The basement has alota exciting things. Unless you count spiders and crickets. No that would be a cave. It's my arch-nemesis the Rabbit in the Castle Basement! Rabbit: Hah ha, I got your Trix! Mario: (chases him) GIMME!!! Rabbit: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! RAPIST!!! Mario: (runs into the Lethal Lava Land painting) Wow! What the heck does this look like? (jumps in) WAAGH! Mysterious Voice: EEEEEVVVUUUUULLL!!! (The Star menu appears, followed by the funky jingle. One of the Stars is selected, and is accompanied by "Obsticle". Mario is soon in Lethal Lava Land!) Mario: OOF! Ah crap, it's a lava level. (continues forth) Bully: GIGITY! GIGITY GIGITY GIGITY GOO! Mario: AHHHHHH! Quagmire is a weird bullet thing. (hops on one of the platforms) Coins! And a big M. (Mario soon hits some fire) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MY BUTT'S ON FIRE! (He soon jumps into the lava and heads for a small platform there) AAAAAAAAAHHHH Yay coins! I'm gonna bounce over there and see what there is. (he does so) RRREAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHOW 1-up. Lemme get it. Yay! (jumps into more lava) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (he soon pops out the painting) Ow! Wowoa Wiwa! Hah, that level's too creepy. Rabbit: (hops away) RAPIST!!! Mario: OOOOOH! Blue fire! Must touch- (he does) AAAAAAAAHAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! My butt's on fire! Let's a go! (begins jumping around) WHA! Neh, come on stupid camera! I mean... controller. La-lah-la-laah-lah-laaaaa! (sees the Big Boo, and gets scared) Haaaaah! Mm, now let's see... what's in here? (goes in) Butt slam! (enters painting) RRAAAHH! Mysterious Voice: FROSTY THE SNOWMAN AND HIS KID! Mario: Da heck? (Once again, the Star Menu shows up as well as it's funky jingle. A Star is selected, and "Obsticle" ensures. Mario soon arrives at Cool, Cool Mountain.) Mario: Oof! Ah, It's freezing! (grabs a baby penguin) AH YAY, PENGUIN! I'm gonna take it down here and see Santa! (goes down the chimney) Whee! (Mario enters the cabin) Huh? Holy crap! The penguin baby grew into a giant fat one! (walks toward him) Big Penguin: HEEEEAY Mario! Buddy! How's it goin'? Step right up! You look like a fast slidin' kinda guy. Mario: Your really disturbing. Big Penguin: I know speed when I see it, yes siree! I'm the world champion slider, ya know. Mario: Your a big fat penguin. Big Penguin: I know that! Whaddya say? How about a race? Ready- Mario: Don't go! Big Penguin: (gives a derpy laugh) Mario: (begins sliding) Hah re- re- he looks like a retardi. Cameraman: An Atari's a game system. And a game company. Mario: Whee! HAAAAAAAAH!!! Ground's really... freezing! It freezes my butt! Sweet, I'm owning it! Ah, Ah, Ah, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! AAAH. (pops out of painting) OW! Wowoa Wiwa! Eeeek! Really cold. Got to be a better level around here. (Enters the door that leads upstairs) Ah-hah! Perfection. Gonna ground-pound on that weird thing. (jumps into painting) EEEEEEE! (squeaky noise is made) (Once more, Star Menu and jingle ensures. As well as select and "Obsticle". Mario is now at Wet-Dry World.) Mario: WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!!! It's flooded! (jumps in the water and starts swimming. He then activates one of the pyramids that controls the water level.) Okay, gotta swim up there. AAAAHHH! When did everything get so high?! Oh man, everything's floated. Can probably get back up there. But what? (Mario soon comes across those weird excavator things) That thing can probably help me! Hey, lift me up there and I'll pay you- (it lifts him up) WHEEEEE! (lands) Ow, my butt. (Mario actually lands on another excavator thing, which soon lifts him up) WHEEEEEEEEEE-OW! Not right there! Move closer! (The thing moves closer) Okay, now back it up a little. There. (lifts him) WHEEEEEEEE! Thank you, I shall pay you next ti- (another excavator thing lifts him) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-OW! Stupid thing! I wasn't gonna get up right there! Well, time to get back- (attempts to get up to the brick platform with somersaults, but fails) Ahh, can't get up there! Drah! That'll go perfect. (moves the metal box) UUURGH! Du, this thing's heavy! Cameraman: That's because it's a metal box, Mario. (Mario successfully jumps onto the platform) Mario: Whee! Here we go. (He soon arrives near another pyramid) I found this weird pyramid. Rawr, I am Devastator! I'm going to destroy it! (touches the pyramid, which causes water to rise) Whoa, hoah, HAAAAAAAHHH! (falls into the water) Hooray, water saved my life! (gets back on the platform. He tries to reach the next one, but then he slips and falls onto the metal box) I'm getting out of this place, it's real creepy. (The pause button is hit, and Mario exits the course) Hm. (enters the door that leads to the Secret Slide) Ah, look at all these... ugly paintings. (jumps towards one of them) OW! I heard there's a hid den slid- slide somewhere. Let's find it. (kicks one of the windows) No. (kicks the other one) No. How about this one? (He soon enters it) RAAAAAAAHHHH! Oof! Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! (Mario heads for the slide, and then he hits his head on it. He does so a few times) OW! It really hurts! (Mario soon starts singing to the music. He then jumps) HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-OOF! HAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHH! This is a really fun! I am going really fast. (He soon make it to the end, where he lands on a wall) OW! Shroomy, yay! (Mario soon hits the block and a Star comes out) A Star! I have enough, I have 97. (He soon gets the Star) I think it will teleport me somewhere. (Scene change. Mario is at another Secret Level.) Mario: Where the crap am I?! I'm invisible! Wow that's a huge slide! (Does a long jump off the ledge) WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (lands) OOOOWWW! I hit my groin! This place isn't half bad. Now- (jumps) jump up! REEEBAH! (heads for some more platforms) Arkey, arkey, arkey? Eh? Da heck? (Mario slips on one of the platforms and falls) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Mario soon emerges from the water) Okay, that looks like our show today fer- for now, folks. Subscribe, Rate, and Comment. Uh, because I need these. I want to be really- a famous Youtube phenomenon! Okay, that's it for now. Buh-bye. See ya. CHOCADOOBY!!! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes